


2 small for 2

by Tpants



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Moving On, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: The place wasn't meant for 2, but time changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a bitter sweet feeling but...I think I lost it.

Pushing the key into the lock, there was a little more effort put into turning the key than he remembered. But when the latch finally let go, it was almost like habit took over; he reached over to tap the light switch on the left and locked the door. He was ready to sit down and take off his shoes and set them on the cubby on the right. But he didn’t do that right away because the doorway seemed smaller now. 

Then, with some internal debate with himself, Aya stepped into hallway with his shoes on. The floor needed to be swept. The shoe cubby needed to be cleaned. But it shouldn’t take long. The apartment felt so much smaller now since he had lived in England, but it was exactly the same as he remembered. 

They left in a hurry, taking with them everything that could have identified them. He remembered how he literally fit his entire life into a duffle bag and left with his teammates. They barely had time to throw a glance back. Now he is waiting for his entire life to arrive at his door.

The hallway had lead to the living space, there a couch, a table, and a television that was so old, he wondered if it still gets reception. Aya tested out the television, just some news to fill the emptiness of the room. It caught him a little off-guard that they were speaking Japanese. He didn’t have to think about everything they’re saying. The kitchen had an open space so that he can cook and look into the living space. He’s going to need to do some grocery shopping in the morning….if only the fridge worked. He looked to the side where there’s room for a small table. Perfect for two.

But he didn’t spend too much time there; he went to open the door leading to the balcony where he used to hang his laundry to dry. The cold night air filled into the apartment and he decided to open all the windows in the apartment to air the place out. Let the breeze carry out the dust, the stagnant smell, and the memories. 

Aya opened the bathroom door next. Nothing new, nothing different, except he wasn’t sure why he was so excited to see how big the tub was. “That’s going to take bit to clean.” He said to himself as he threw off the tub cover. “At least there’s no mold.”

Opening his bedroom door, he took a breath before opening his closet door. It was empty and he let out a sigh of relief. There was a part of his mind that was worried he’ll have an infestation of rats in there. The bed was barren and he didn’t expect anything else. That’s how he left it. All sheets and covers were tossed. His dresser was also empty. But that was his bedroom. 

How did they manage to live with such meager necessity? Aya shook the question out his head, knowing the answer clearly as “so it won’t be difficult to leave it all behind”. But it didn’t stop him from sitting on the bed and remembering. 

On any typical morning, he would have gotten up, dressed, made breakfast, and headed down to the flower shop. There would probably be Omi or Ken already waiting for him. Yohji would be dragging his feet in just in time to open. Things weren’t that bad back then since now he can remember without his internal desperation for revenge. The girls were annoying, but now looking back at it, even the girls weren’t that bad. The job was bad, but it always ended with the four of them.

God, they were all so young back then, almost innocent and definitely naïve. Covering his face with both his hands, Aya let himself pretend he was still part of those days. That he was still young and wished he could have at least been a bigger part of the happier moments they shared. 

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. A couple more knocks brought a small to his lips and the voice calling in from the other side got him on his feet to open the door. 

“God, Aya. I was worried you forgot about me.” Ken didn’t even think twice about pushing his way into the doorway with bags in his hands. Aya can tell that Ken didn’t hesitate to make a stop at the convenience store or kicking his shoes off to the side and walking into the apartment. “Oh, look, we can understand the news!” 

As if nothing had changed, Ken had placed the bags on the counter. “….we’re going to need to clean off the dust before your allergies kick in.” Ken opened one of the bags and threw a cloth at Aya. “You would think they would at least dust or swept or something. We’re guests for god’s sake. It’s not like we’re asking them to clean Chloe’s house.” 

As if he wasn’t even missing a beat, Ken turned on the water, pulled out soap and started to just clean off the counters, the sink, the drawers, and cabinet. He only stopped to look over at Aya. “I’m not going to be cleaning up this place alone, Aya. Jesus, they didn’t even plug in the fridge.” When Ken plugged in the fridge and the appliance hummed back to life, Aya just started to laugh. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Ken rubbed at his face just to check. 

“No.” Aya made his way to the kitchen, a smile on his lips as he started putting the water bottles into the fridge. “…I thought the fridge was broken and then you just turned it on as if it was nothing.” 

Ken raised his eyebrow, “Are you tired? I’ll clean and you can rest on….” Ken looked around for a moment. “The counter.” It was the only place that wasn’t dusty. Aya shook his head and opened the pantry to retrieve the broom and dustpan. 

“No, it’s fine.” 

The place was small, so it didn’t take long for the men to clean it up. They even threw out the bed on the balcony to beat the dust off it. Not like they had anything to put on it. 

“Argh. I told you, we should have just gotten a futon. This would be so much easier.” 

“It wasn’t my choice, remember?” 

“I’m sure they were very concerned about your lumber support, Aya.” 

“And yours, Ken.”

“We didn’t tell them that I had moved in, remember?”

“Omi knew, Yohji didn’t.”

“Omi always knows and Yohji already had placed bets on us.” 

The last thing they did was scrubbed out the bathroom. That’s when Ken went a head and started a bath anyways.

“Ken…it’s late.”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for a proper bath, Aya.” Throwing his shirt to the side as he went to get the last bag. It was filled with different bath salts, soap, shampoo, and two towels. He didn’t even think twice before locking the door with both of them still in the bathroom. 

Aya eyed everything, feeling the aches and sores on his body; he rolled his eyes and proceeds to throw his clothes to the side to avoid Ken pouring water on himself. Ken was already getting into the tub, holding out the bucket for Aya to rinse himself before joining Ken in the tub. Ken picked through the salts before just throwing in a package of green tea. Aya didn’t mind. They figured it out a long time ago how to both fit in this tub. 

“…..” 

The silence dragged on minus the sound of water splashing between them. Aya closed his eyes to let the moment carry on. 

“Hey Aya?”  
“Hn?”   
“…do you remember the first time we did this?”   
Aya snorted. “Yeah. I was certain that one of us would have to file why the other one had a concussion.”   
“No! I meant…when we first actually took a bath together.”   
“So was I. You kept slipping between the tub and the shower that I was sure that’s how we were going to lose you.”   
“It wasn’t my fault that you have to use your special shampoo for your hair that made everything slick.”   
“It’s called conditioner, Ken. Which is why your hair is so much softer now.”   
“Pssh. I only use it now because I like the way it smells.”   
“I’m sure.”

After the bath, they didn’t do much else but thrown themselves on the couch in nothing but the towels. 

“….They won’t have the rest of our stuff until morning.” 

Ken smirked at Aya before leaning his head onto Aya’s bare shoulder. “…so in about 4 hours?” 

“Hn.” 

“Aya…..Do you remember when we first started to make this our first home?” Aya turned to look at Ken on his shoulder. “We didn’t do it all at once. First, it was just a few of my things…toothbrush, clothes, weapons....”

“....soccer equiments...” Aya reminded Ken in a tone that spoke of how unimpressed he still was with the sheer amount of soccer equipment Ken owned. 

“After we finally got over the fact that I was moving in,” Ken continues. “We had stayed up the entire night trying to figure out how to make this place comfortable enough for two.” 

“Yeah, we argued over what can stay and what was going out.”

“You didn’t like my couch.”

“But we kept your table.”

“And we had to go out and look for a dinner table for two.”

Aya rubbed at his temple, as if remembering how hard that was. “It was a miracle to find something that would have fit in there.” 

“They threw out our table.” 

“This place wasn’t meant for two.”

“But it is now.” 

“Yeah……well, at least for now.”

“We should buy a house.” 

Aya stilled and looked at Ken. “…a house?” 

“We’re getting old, Aya.” 

“We _are_ old, Ken.” 

“Pssh. 30 isn’t old, Aya. Besides, we can get one of those old homes out in the country side…no one will bother us….” 

“It’ll be too big for two people.” 

“We’ll make it fit.” 

“Hn.”

Ken naturally took that as consent.


End file.
